


Право прикасаться

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus being a drama queen, Misunderstandings, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Два часа назад Алек позвонил ему, отменил их свидание и сказал, что хотел бы просто зайти к Магнусу, потому что им нужно поговорить.





	

О, Магнус прекрасно знал, что это не продлится долго.

Он, в конце концов, помнил свой собственный первый опыт, помнил восторг, и эйфорию, и страсть, и то, как быстро эмоции выцвели, потускнели и исчезли совсем. Он понимал, что Алек только открывает себя, только начинает чувствовать мир таким, каким он становится, если прекратить запрещать себе быть собой. И знал также, что истории из формата «первый и единственный» слишком редкая драгоценность в этом мире, чтобы достаться кому-то вроде Магнуса Бейна.

Он знал на что шёл и был готов к этому. Разве что надеялся, что у них, у него, чуть больше времени в запасе? Что они зайдут чуть дальше? Бесподобная глупость.

Он слышал, как Алек вошёл почти десять минут назад, но все ещё не был готов покинуть спальню и встретить гостя. Слишком быстро. Они встречались уже месяц. Прекрасный месяц восхитительных в своей неидеальности свиданий, разговоров всю ночь и осторожных, долгих, медленных, упоительных поцелуев. Магнус был почти уверен, что даже он, двигаясь настолько осторожно и неспешно, просто не мог все испортить за такой короткий срок. А значит, Алек разобрался в себе, эйфория прошла, и вот... Что «вот», Магнусу ещё предстояло услышать.

Два часа назад Алек позвонил ему, отменил свидание и сказал, что хотел бы просто зайти к Магнусу, потому что им нужно поговорить. Тон его был решительным и, как следствие, безапелляционным. Магнус не стал тешить себя надеждами, что разговора удастся избежать или как-то оттянуть его — даже недолгого знакомства с Александром Лайтвудом было достаточно, чтобы уяснить одну простую вещь: если он принимал какое-то решение, то переходил к действию незамедлительно и эффективно. Идеальное, если подумать, качество для сумеречного охотника.

— Магнус, у тебя там все в порядке? — в голосе Алека совсем не было раздражения, только обезоруживающая искренняя обеспокоенность, и Магнус сдался. У него все равно не было шансов.

В последний раз посмотрев в зеркало и проверив симметричность идеально подходящих к случаю черных смоки, он плавно проскользнул в гостиную.

Алек, неожиданно, смотрел не на дверь, а в окно. Он стоял спиной, и Магнусу совершенно не понравилась эта напряженная поза, скрещенные на груди руки. Он давно не видел Алека таким наедине, и это ранило — хотелось обнять его, отделить от всего, что гложет. В такие моменты казалось, что тот берет на свои плечи буквально всю тяжесть мира, и отчаянно хотелось протянуть руку, дать понять, что можно передать ему хотя бы часть. Магнус криво усмехнулся.

— Александр?

Со стороны это, должно быть, смотрелось даже забавно: то, как он развернулся, тут же открывшись, и то, как Магнус сам скрестил руки, закрываясь чуть ли не в первый раз.

— Ты хотел поговорить. — Черт, нет, он не станет делать этот разговор проще.

Алек кивнул, и Магнус оперся спиной на стену, не предлагая присесть, словно показывая, что хотел бы закончить с этим скорее. Он надеялся, что Алек его понял.

— Да. Хотел. — Ему понадобился еще один вдох, чтобы начать. — Магнус, я что-то сделал не так? То есть нет, прости. Что я делаю не так? — Он смотрел прямо и открыто, как и всегда, без малейшего намека на то, что его слова несли какой-либо скрытый смысл, и в голове у Магнуса взрывалась сверхновая. Понимая, что тот не собирается отвечать так сразу, Алек продолжил: — Я много думал, и я стараюсь, действительно стараюсь, но может быть, если ты объяснишь, мне будет проще? Или. Или дело не в том, что я делаю? Не следовало и начинать, да? Как давно ты понял, что ничего не выйдет? — вскинул Алек взгляд, на мгновение замирая. — Я не виню тебя, ничего подобного, мы ничего друг другу не обещали. Все это только мой выбор. Просто. Прости меня? Что потратил твое время. Прости, что оказался...

— Александр, стоп! — Алек замер на середине движения, наверное, только сейчас замечая, что в какой-то момент своего стремительного монолога стал ходить и жестикулировать. — Ты пьян? Извини, конечно ты не пьян. Просто, пожалуйста, остановись и объясни все по порядку, хорошо? Давай присядем?

Магнус старался говорить как можно спокойнее и мягче, хотя где-то внутри на смену тоске стали пробиваться ростки паники. Что-то было серьезно не так. То, что говорил сейчас Алек, то, о чем думал Магнус всего пару минут назад. Черт возьми, им действительно стоило поговорить. А лучше просто делать это регулярно.

Алек все ещё рвано отрицательно качнул головой на последнее предложение, и только сейчас Магнус заметил, что его трясло. Не в буквальном смысле, но Магнусу никак не удавалось подобрать слово, чтобы лучшим образом описать то, что он видел и чувствовал. Ему хотелось хотя бы взять его за руку, но это была граница, которую они еще не перешли. Нет, конечно, они прикасались друг к другу, но Магнус видел, как сложно Алеку с прикосновениями, как четко он соблюдает границы личного пространства и зажимается, если нет возможности их сохранить. Так что ему оставалось только отвечать, если Алек провоцировал контакт сам, и терпеливо желать большего.

Он не мог думать об этом сейчас, когда внутри раскручивался калейдоскоп. Изображения, чувства, воспоминания, которые дробятся снова и снова, переливаются, смешиваясь, образуют красивую, яркую бессмыслицу, на которую так приятно смотреть, когда ты ребенок. Магнус сделал вдох. Что-то шло не так, но не катастрофично, поправимо, не бывает ничего непоправимого — он продолжал верить в это, даже когда весь пройденный опыт вопил об обратном. Искренность Алека, даже в подобные моменты, когда он говорил, словно сам не понимал, что хотел сказать, обезоруживала. Служила напоминанием, маяком того, как Магнус обратил на него внимание, маяком для чувства, которое этот парень ему вернул, маяком для надежды.

Никто не говорил, что будет легко, с любовью не бывает легко, если она в самом деле чего-то стоит. Любовь это не ответ, — это тысяча и один вопрос, на который только предстоит ответить.

Алек смотрел ему прямо в глаза, выбирая то ли слова, то ли момент. Ожидание нервировало.

— Я купил новый плащ, — веско заявил Магнус, удивив этим даже себя. — Хочешь покажу? Или нет, к черту плащ, ты когда-нибудь пробовал настоящие...

— Магнус. Пожалуйста, не делай этого? Не сейчас.

— Скажи мне.

Алек дернул рукой, так, словно собирался провести ладонью по лицу, но передумал.

— Ты совсем не прикасаешься ко мне.

Повисла тишина. Магнус сжал за спиной собственное запястье и подавил желание отступить на пару шагов, когда Алек только потянулся к нему в пространстве, похоже, даже не замечая этого.

— Я хочу сказать… Ты прикасаешься, конечно прикасаешься, ты никогда не отталкиваешь меня, но никогда... Иногда мне кажется, что ты вот прямо сейчас сделаешь это, но ничего не происходит. Я думал. Думал это потому, что я неприятен тебе или что-то вроде… — К концу короткой речи брови Магнуса подобрались к линии роста волос так близко, что Алек невольно растерял все слова и смотрел наполовину, конечно, подозрительно, но с явным ощущением, что где-то налажал.

— Давай всё-таки присядем, — через пару секунд произнес Магнус и подал пример: грациозно опустился на подлокотник дивана. Да, ему так удобно. Алек разумно сел не в кресло и даже не на другой конец дивана — хороший знак. Наверное. — Ты чертовски меня напугал, и тебе ещё придется расплачиваться за это, знаешь? — Алек не выглядел впечатленным ни самой угрозой, ни наставительно указывающим на него пальцем. Он просто ждал. Иногда Магнус думал, что он даже немного слишком хорош. — Ладно, — он сцепил на колене руки, выигрывая ещё пару секунд: не так-то просто смириться, что твоя попытка уважать чье-то личное пространство чуть было не разрушила ваши отношения, — в первую очередь я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил: Магнус Бейн не занимается благотворительностью. Ты не мой школьный проект в рамках плана по добрым делам. Ты действительно нравишься мне, Александр. Очень и очень сильно, — он мысленно отметил, как дрогнули пальцы Алека на этих словах и как потеплел взгляд, помогая продолжить. — Ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются. Даже если кто-то посторонний просто подходит слишком близко, ты выглядишь так, словно разрываешься между желанием ударить или сбежать. Я хотел бы прикоснуться к тебе. Хочу этого пугающе часто. Постоянно? Но ты не выглядишь так, словно... Я не хочу делать что-то без твоего разрешения.

— Прикоснись ко мне.

Алек совсем близко, в одном шаге, и Магнус даже не обратил внимание, как тот встал. Он не говорил больше ничего, не повторял своих слов, просто стоял опустив руки по швам — решай. Решайся?

Магнус протянул руку и переплел их пальцы. Происходящее — полный идиотизм, но не худшее, что могло бы произойти. Он притянул ладонь Алека к лицу, мягко коснулся губами запястья, не разрывая взгляда глаза в глаза. Положил другую руку ему на талию, обретая упор, чтобы встать и оказаться ближе. Со всей осторожностью взял лицо Алека в ладони. Воздух между ними был словно пронизан электричеством. Смех начал подниматься из груди Магнуса, но он не позволил себе испортить момент.

— Ты не против, — произнес он после короткой паузы, — провести сегодняшнее свидание дома?

Алек коротко кивнул. Его взгляд оставался всё таким же серьезным, даже сосредоточенным, даром что сбивался с глаз на губы. Магнус не мог не улыбнуться.

Поцелуй вышел легким, невинным, даже более невинным, чем тот — на сорванной церемонии. Ударил Магнуса под дых сильнее. Это был первый раз, когда он целовал Алека, а не наоброт, и он и не думал, что это окажется так важно. Это был первый раз за очень долгое время, когда он сам целовал кого-то, кого хотел поцеловать так сильно. Он тронул губы Алека своими снова. И в третий раз, пробуя, узнавая.

Это было немного странно: то, как неподвижен был Алек, словно все его мышцы закаменели и больше не подчинялись, но каким при этом он казался податливым. Магнус мягко провел руками по его плечам, коснулся раскрытыми ладонями груди, отстраняясь. С закрытыми глазами, трепещущими ресницами, сумеречный охотник выглядел беззащитно.

— Александр? — Магнус хотел видеть его глаза.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — прозвучало теперь как вызов, и Магнус подумал: умеет ли Алек выражать свои потребности не так, словно должен за них сражаться? Магнус надеялся, что узнает. Магнус лгун. Он не отпустил бы Алека настолько просто.

С их разницей в росте было невозможно сделать то, чего ему сейчас хотелось, и он снова взял Алека за руку. Не потянул к дивану, только обозначил направление. Так не пойдет. Это игра, для которой требуется два участника. Позволь, и я научу тебя всему.

Алек сделал шаг, разрешая развернуть себя и подтолкнуть к дивану. Сжал ладонь Магнуса, когда тот опустился рядом, не оставляя между ними расстояния. Видеть Алека настолько близко — особенно.

— Ты смотришь.

— Ага.

— Пялишься, — с нажимом, почти вопросительно.

Магнус хмыкнул утвердительно, не отрицая очевидного и не отрываясь от своего занятия. Алек казался ему аномально красивым.

Он протянул руку, касаясь линии челюсти, провел от подбородка до кадыка, к уху — замирая у четкого росчерка руны уклонения, потянулся вперед и наконец коснулся губами скулы Алека. Носом — виска, глубоко вдыхая. Поднялся невесомыми поцелуями ко лбу, к месту между бровей, где так часто пролегала напряженная складка. Рукой обводил ту самую руну, по памяти, пока только превращавшейся из визуальной в тактильную (кожа, по которой она была выжжена безжалостным нефилимским стило, была чуть грубее).

Пробки вылетели, заставляя бездушный знак “Стоп” погаснуть. Магнусу хотелось всего, но он и не думал торопиться. Убеждая себя, что время есть. Напоминая себе — после долгого голода нельзя съедать слишком много.

Он сидел, развернувшись к Алеку, забравшись ладонями под полы его извечной куртки. Их дыхание сбилось, стало прерывистым и тяжелым.

— Могу я? — И, едва получив утвердительный кивок, он избавил Алека от мешавшегося предмета одежды, не прекращая чертить несуществующие узоры пальцами по его груди, по плечам.

Однажды (может быть очень скоро) он позволит себе поступить наоборот: оставит на Алеке только сомнительную броню куртки, заставив футболку, штаны и обувь исчезнуть. Как это будет: чехол верхней одежды на обнаженной коже, не скрывающий ничего важного, акцентирующий внимание на возбужденном члене? Будет ли грубая ткань дразнить соски Алека при неосторожных движениях? Окажутся ли волосы на его груди жесткими или мягкими на ощупь? Будет ли... блядская дорожка густой или едва заметной? Магнус опустится на коленях на пол между его ног, приспустив собственные брюки, полностью одетый в противовес. Понравится ли Алеку этот контраст? Магнус покажет, как много могут дарить прикосновения. Он будет растягивать его мучительно медленно, долго, до черных вспышек перед глазами. Слушать стоны. Выебет из него все остатки сомнений, всю неуверенность. Станет его проводником, и деталь за деталью покажет каждую сторону наслаждения, которое способно выдержать тело. Получит всё, что Алек предложит. Узнает новые грани его несдержанности, порывистости, напора. Потом. В один из множества моментов, которые им только предстоят.

В настоящем — он без натиска очертил ладонями скрытые тканью футболки кубики пресса. Остановил движение рук у кромки джинс, наблюдая, как словно сами собой разъехались в стороны ноги Алека. Его чувственность, отзывчивость — завораживали.

— Магнус. Пожалуйста.

Опустил руку на пах Алека. Накрыл, огладил его эрекцию через джинсы, не давая и половины того нажима, которого им обоим хотелось. Магнус знакомился. Не сегодня. Он отнял руку.

— Но ты…

— Конечно, я возбужден, — не стал отрицать Магнус, — но и в этом есть своё удовольствие. Нужно просто уметь его извлекать.

История их отношений могла быть легко описана в пяти словах: шоковая терапия и американские горки. Но именно поэтому Магнус, где только мог, старался изо всех сил вдавливать педаль тормоза в пол, напоминая себе, что у них ещё есть время. Алек не был примером сдержанности, и Магнус ценил видимое усилие, которое тому пришлось приложить, чтобы не податься вперед, меняя правила. Кому они вообще интересны?

— Мы оба хотим друг друга, но сегодня — никаких оргазмов. Ты хотел поговорить, — это не насмешка, Магнус не дразнил его. (Если только чуть-чуть).

— Да.

— Алек. Мне просто нужно знать, когда я могу прикасаться к тебе…

Любому терпению приходит конец. Алек целовал его жадно, всё ещё не демонстрируя и подобия мастерства, порывисто. Лучше, чем кто угодно когда-то.

— Всегда. Мне нужны твои прикосновения. Нужно чувствовать тебя, чувствовать, что ты — со мной. — Магнус слушал, поглаживая его большим пальцем за ухом, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, касаясь грудью плеча, задевая коленом колено. — Ты можешь прикасаться ко мне всегда. Или мне написать разрешение на бумаге и заверить печатью? Всегда, Магнус.  
И, в конце концов, у них впереди был долгий вечер, чтобы обсудить детали.

Магнус надеялся: его страхи ошибочны — это продлится так долго, как он пожелает.


End file.
